Aimer à en mourir
by Keurjani
Summary: Elle l'aimait, elle en souffrait, parce que lui, il l'aimait mais il ne l'aime plus. Les larmes de la passion font les plus belles histoires...Pour tous ceux qui vivent par amour, qui meurent par amour...


**Auteur**: Djehra Keurjani Niwa

**Genre**: Drama

**Titre:** Aimer à en mourir

**Disclaimer:** Rien n'est à moi, si ce n'est le sortilège, seule JK Rowling peut prétendre posséder les personnages de son oeuvre.

**Note**: Gens de bonne humeur, ne lisez pas ce qui suit. Fans de Ginny, ne lisez pas ce qui suit.

Cette chason est directement écrite en écoutant la chanson de Diam's, "Par Amour".

-----

La lumière filtrait doucement à travers la vitre, baignant de soleil le bureau où une jeune fille s'affairait à noircir des lignes et des lignes. De temps en temps, elle relevait la tête, mordillait le bout de son stylo, murmurait vaguement quelque chose puis recommençait son ouvrage. Arrivée en bas, elle tourna la feuille pour continuer à écrire, elle ne s'arrêtait presque pas, du moins, pas avant d'arriver à la fin, où elle signa.

Là, elle redressa la tête, et relut ce qu'elle avait écrit. Ses sourcils se courbaient, peut-être n'aurait-elle pas... Mais en même temps... Sans un mot, elle plia le papier, le mit dans une enveloppe, y inscrivit l'adresse et y colla un timbre. Dès demain, la lettre partirait. Et alors plus de problèmes, plus de cris, plus de pleurs, plus rien. Elle pourrait enfin vivre comme elle l'avait voulu: libre.

La jeune fille n'ignorait pas qu'utiliser la poste moldue serait plus long que celle des sorciers, mais qu'importait?

Elle ne le reverrait plus de toute façons. Elle ne voulait pas le revoir, elle en avait assez de ce jeu dont elle était la victime. A chaque fois, une nouvelle excuse, un souci en plus et un doute qui s'ajoute à tous les autres. Il me trompe? Avec qui? Pourquoi? Comment? Que de questions sans réponse, et elle le resteraient, car elle n'avait aucunement envie de continuer dans cette voie. Depuis un mois déjà, ses baisers avaient le goût amer du mensonge, son parfum avait la senteur acre du parjure, et ses mots jadis sincères n'avaient plus de sens, sinon que de maintenir en place cette douloureuse mascarade. Elle avait toujours cru l'amour éternel, mais visiblement il s'était joué d'elle, perdu quelque part entre ce premier jour avec lui et maintenant.

Elle était seule chez elle, ses frères encombrants étaient partis faire elle ne savait quels coups tordus, ou des parties de Quidditch, son père était au travail et sa mère faisait les courses. Elle prit l'enveloppe, mit un manteau et sortit en courant, direction la ville, puis la poste. Elle mit sa lettre dans la boite postale, soupira et rentra. Pas question de laisser voir qu'elle était partie alors qu'elle avait promis de garder la maison! La porte claqua, elle monta directement dans sa chambre. C'était fait. Elle jeta son manteau sur son lit, ouvrit la fenêtre pour respirer l'air frais du dehors, une odeur de terre, d'herbe, de bois coupé. Ces senteurs si naturelles emplissaient ses poumons, elle en profitait, demain rien ne serait pareil, tout serait autre parce que demain commencerait sa nouvelle vie sans lui. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, son cœur se souleva, la joie et rien d'autre. Parce qu'elle maîtrisait enfin sa vie.

Elle se laissa tomber sur le lit, rebondissant un peu, la tête sur le manteau. Elle leva sa baguette magique au niveau de ses yeux, le bois était satiné par l'usage mais il gardait de sa puissance. Elle joua avec du bout des doigts, la légèreté de l'objet donnant l'illusion de le faire voler. Et d'un seul coup, elle tint fermement la tige de bois, la pointe vers elle. Souriante, elle murmura le sortilège, et un rayon rosé l'atteignit, son sourire s'agrandit encore, maintenant tout irait bien mieux, oui bien mieux, et ce sortilège en était la clé. Elle pouvait vivre sans un regret.

Un bruit de cavalcade, des cris de joie, ils posèrent leurs balais, et montèrent à l'étage. Leurs sourires étaient ravis, ils avaient passé le meilleur moment de leur vie, probablement, il fallait qu'ils fassent partager ça à leur sœur, elle était trop étrange en ce moment. Le plus âgé poussa la porte et se figea. Les autres firent de même.

-Ginny...?!

Elle était couchée, souriante, les yeux ouverts vers on ne savait où, mais son cou...de son cou coulait le liquide carmin, une entaille encore brillante de magie juste à la base. Son sourire ne s'effaçait pas, comme si elle avait fait ainsi la promesse d'un avenir meilleur sans eux. Un long cri s'échappa de la gorge de Ron, qui se précipita vers elle, Fred et Georges baissèrent la tête, Bill avait déjà transplané et Charlie restait indécis.

-----

_LA MORT ET SON SOURIRE_

_Ginevra Weasley a été retrouvée morte hier après midi. Personne ne sait pourquoi elle a été ainsi retrouvée, allongée et souriante alors que la vie l'avait quittée. Après une vérification des sortilèges utilisés, il a été démontré que pour se donner la mort, la jeune fille a utilisé le sortilège de MajoraVida, le terrible sortilège qui faisait des ravages au Moyen âge chez les jeunes filles amoureuses de l'interdit. _

_Ce sortilège, qui se transmet uniquement dans les familles de Sang-Purs, apporte la mort avec son sourire, il se lance une semaine avant, la victime entre dans un cycle où elle revoit tout ce qui cause sa plus grande douleur, elle ne mange presque plus mais ne se rend pas compte, et le septième jour elle se lance elle-même le sortilège qui met fin à ses jours réellement, la deuxième partie du premier. Si nombre sont ceux qui n'ont pas réussi à mettre fin à leurs jours car ils ont été arrêtés à temps -involontairement souvent, la jeune fille elle avait laissé croire que tout allait bien et est allée jusqu'au bout._

_Aucun mot, aucun signe avant coureur, rien pour l'expliquer, nous ne pouvons que nous demander pourquoi cette jeune fille de 19 ans, qui devait se marier avec Harry Potter dans deux mois, a mis fin à ses jours._

_"Cela faisait quelques temps que son moral avait baissé, on avait rien remarqué. Mais quand on l'a vue, là, comme ça, comme si elle ne remarquait pas qu'elle était morte, quelque chose s'est brisé en nous. On avait pas pu... Pas pu voir, ni l'aider, elle était partie sans rien dire et jamais rien en sera pareil..." nous a confié son frère Charlie._

_Son ex-futur mari n'a cependant fait aucune déclaration, actuellement en mission pour le Ministère dans les Balkans. A son retour, peut-être saura-t-il nous dire pourquoi Ginevra Weasley s'est donnée la mort aussi tôt..._

_**Rita Skeeter**_

Harry reposa le journal qui datait de la semaine dernière. A son retour de mission, un millier de hiboux l'attendaient, ainsi qu'une lettre et un journal. Il ouvrit la lettre, encore sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de lire. Ginny, morte? Mais pourquoi?

**Cher Harry,**

**Jamais je ne pourrais te le dire dans les yeux, de toutes façons il est trop tard, à l'heure qu'il est je suis déjà autre part, là où rien ne pourra plus m'atteindre, au seuil du bonheur que je peux plus avoir avec toi.**

**Trop de fois j'y ai cru, mais crois-tu que tu l'aurais vu? Non, a chaque fois tu évitais mon regard alors que ton sourire sonnait faux et que tes mots étaient creux de tout sens.**

**Laissés de côté, les espoirs d'un monde meilleur, les craintes d'une célébrité trop prisée, les bons souvenirs à construire avec l'homme de mes rêves, car tu n'étais plus à moi, depuis longtemps, très longtemps, trop longtemps, et que je ne voulais pas croire que cela se soit produit mais finalement, la réalité m'a rattrapée, et les pleurs refoulés ne se tariront jamais.**

**Je t'adresse mon seul talent, un dernier poème qui te saluera pour moi.**

_**Soupir de l'éternité du silence qui m'attend**_

_**Je n'ai plus la force d'affronter le présent**_

_**La douleur secrète m'a brisée tout entière**_

_**Peut-être finirais-je quelque part en enfer**_

_**Mais tout plutôt que de souffrir encore**_

_**La perte d'un amour en réalité déjà mort**_

_**Ton cœur s'est donné à quelqu'un d'autre **_

_**Mais malgré cela tu persiste à me murmurer**_

_**Des Je T'aime, des Je T'adore**_

_**Alors que tu ne tarderas pas à aller retrouver**_

_**Le voleur de la passion qui te consumait pour moi.**_

_**N'aie pas de craintes je suis mieux là bas**_

_**But never forget you're already alive**_

_**And me I'm one of the deads.**_

**La vie à perdu tout son sens quand je t'ai vu dans ses bras.**

**J'espère bien que tu souffriras autant que j'ai souffert, car après tout, une tromperie en vaut une autre, tu me trompe avec lui, je te trompe avec la mort, et tout est irréversible.**

**Ginny.**

Deux bras fins enserrent sa taille, des lèvres dans son cou, une odeur de menthe distinguée le ramènent à la réalité. Harry se laissa aller contre le torse offert, les yeux vides et la lettre a peine retenue par ses doigts. C'est pour lui qu'elle est morte, et personne ne le sait.

-Draco...?

-Oui mon cœur?

-Je t'aime.

Le poids de cette relation s'est enfin envolé, il pouvait à présent vivre avec le jeune homme, puisque l'autre s'était effacée. Une victime de plus dans l'univers, il n'avait pas besoin de pleurer car elle n'a pas souffert. Le Survivant s'était endurci par les combats, son cœur bien gardé n'avait jamais réellement retrouvé cette bonté qu'il avait avant de tuer son premier homme. Harry se retourna pour voler un baiser au jeune homme blond, sans un regret pour Ginny. Ce n'est pas lui qui l'a tué, c'est sa bêtise. L'amour ne dure pas, il s'étiole avant de passer à quelqu'un d'autre. Et seules les filles trop fleur-bleues croient encore à l'éternité d'un amour partagé.

-----THE END-----

Voilà, je ne sais si vous lisez les notes en bas de page, mais de toute façon en voilà une.

Quand j'ai écrit ce one shot assez court, je me sentais horriblement mal. 4 jeunes gens d'un même quartier sont morts dans la même semaine, et tous étaient des amis de mes amis. Très influençable de nature, j'éprouve assez de chagrin pour écrire ceci.

Après, j'ai réécrit un peu le texte, je traversais une période assez noire. Donc si ces mots vous blessent parce qque vous leur avez toruvé un sens, c'ets que j'ai bien écrit.

Bref voilà, laissez une review si vous avez aimé... ou même si vous n'avez pas aimé d'ailleurs.

Djehra Keurjani Niwa -- Alias Gabriel, the Fallen Angel.


End file.
